Diciembre
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Llego el mes que mas tristezas le traía, mes que representaba perdida para él...


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

**Diciembre**

Que le pasa a, Aioros?- pregunto un muy preocupado Shura-

No lo sé…- contesto con desgano el caballero del quinto templo-no sé, que le pasa…lleva así desde que el inicio del mes…-

Y no le has preguntado?- se unió a la conversación el caballero de acuario-

Qué clase de hermano crees que soy, eh?- le miro con cara de pocos amigos-

Está bien no te enojes…es solo que me preocupa no saber qué le pasa a, Aioros- expreso Camus-

A todos nos preocupa saber que le pasa…-Saga, miro a los presentes-

Todos los año es lo mismo…- Aioria levanto el rostro al cielo- mi hermano siempre se pone así desde que tengo memoria…-

Mmmm…el gato, tiene razón…es común ver a Aioros en este estado en este mes…- Milo miro a sus compañeros que asintieron- todos los sabemos…por que el nos cuido como hermano mayor….-

Pero por qué?, que le pasa con este mes…?- Shaka, trataba de encontrarle alguna lógica-

Tal vez una mala experiencia, no…- Mu respondió a la cuestión de su amigo- Aioros, llego con siete años al santuario, no sabemos que vivió antes de llegar…tal vez hay algo que lo lastima…-al escuchar esas palabras todos los caballeros se miraron entre sí, pues eso era lo más lógico…-

Iré a averiguarlo…-expreso Shura caminando así la salida- no dejare que Aioros, sufra solo…ya es hora de hacer algo…-todos lo miraron

No te dirá nada…-Aioria se puso de pie para alcanzarlo- le preguntado desde que tengo memoria y siempre me dice lo mismo "no es nada"…-

Es muy diferente hablar con un hermano y un amigo…estoy seguro que ami si me lo dirá- con esas palabras el caballero de capricornio salió directo a sagitario-

Creen que le saque información…-la voz preocupada de Ángelo, se escucho en el silencio que se había formado desde la partida de capricornio-

Espero que lo haga, amigo…-Afrodita que estaba junto a él, respondió- no me gusta ver triste a Aioros…-

A nadie nos gusta ver triste a Aioros…-Docko miro a los doce jóvenes ahí reunidos que a leguas se notaba la tristeza y preocupación por su _hermano _Aioros- _Shion, no sabes nada?- _ pregunto vía cosmos a su compañero que estaba con la mirada fija en alguna parte del templo de la cabra dorada-_Shion?-_insistió al no obtener respuesta

_No…_-fue lo único que dijo-Aioros…mi niño- pensó Shion, al recordar la tristeza en su mirada siempre en ese mes. Mes que borraba aquella eterna sonrisa que mostraba, la amabilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba…

* * *

Aioros, estas ahí…?- Shura, ingreso a la casa de sagitario- Arquero…- volvió a llamar al no obtener respuesta-…Aioros!-llamo al entrar en los privados de Sagitario, encontrando así a su amigo, sentado en el sofá de un solo cuerpo, mientras miraba al techo perdido en sus pensamientos- Aioros?...estas bien?- pregunto acercándosele-

Eh?- Aioros, miro a su compañero que le había traído abruptamente de sus recuerdos-no te oí…- le regalo una triste sonrisa- que pasa?...-

No, que te pasa a ti?...nos tienes preocupados a todos, arquero?- dijo acercándose al guardián del noveno templo- que pasa amigo?-

Nada…estoy bien…-contesto

No, me digas que no te pasa nada...- le miro molesto- Aioros, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…no voy a dejarte así…que te pasa…?-cuestiono mirándolo fijamente- desde que te conozco siempre te pones así…en diciembre y no creo que sea porque res un grinch o sí?- le pregunto juguetón- amigo no sufras solo…que paso, para que te pongas así…-

Mmmm…Shura…no te rendirás cierto?-el español asintió, sacando una sonrisa sincera del guardián de sagitario-…está bien…- susurro, mientras miraba a la nada- todo empezó en un diciembre como este…

_Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, miraba con alegría a su madre que ahora llevaba en el vientre a su hermanito…_

_Mamá, como se llamara?- pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño que aun no nacía-_

_Aun no lo eh pensado cariño…- le dijo brindándole una hermosa sonrisa- _

_Aioros!- la voz de una anciana mujer llamo al pequeño- ven es hora de ir a pasear con el abuelo…-_

_Ya voy abuela!- contesto a todo pulmón, mientras una hermosa e ilusionada sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-_

_Anda mi pequeño…- le alentó la joven mujer de caballos rubios y ojos verdes- cuídate y no les des problemas a los abuelos, si?-_

_Si, mami…-respondió con una sonrisa- nos vemos hermanito, se despidió de la pancita de su madre, que apenas y tenía dos semanas de embarazo-_

Tuviste una linda familia…-Shura lo miro con una sonrisa-nadie más…tuvo la suerte de conocer a sus padres…-

Lo sé…y creo que fue lo mejor…-susurro antes de continuar-

_El pequeño llego a la casa de tamaño considerable acompañado de sus abuelos…_

_Ari…ya volvimos- anuncio el anciano hombre que llevaba en brazos al pequeño castaño, que ahora dormía- linda…?- llamo al no verla por ninguna parte de la casa- Mili, deja al niño en su habitación…iré a buscar a Ari- diciendo esto el señor salió de la casa en busca de la joven madre-_

_Las horas pasaron y cuando el hombre mayor y la joven madre regresaron, el niño ya los esperaba…_

_Dónde estabas mami?- pregunto el niño al verla-_

_Aioros…-la mujer abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo al pequeño castaño al momento que dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas-_

_Mama…?, que pasa…?- pregunto con temor el ver a su madre llorar-_

_Mich… que paso?- pregunto la anciana mujer al ver el estado de su hija-_

_Se fue…-dijo simplemente el hombre y con eso toda la desgracia de aquella familia comenzó…_

_Diciembre y su clima helado…_

_La familia del pequeño castaño, estaba en una crisis…la madre del pequeño había enfermando…el bebe que llevaba en el vientre corría peligro de muerte…los padres de la joven mujer se encargaban de su cuidado y mantenimiento del hogar…_

_Tres semanas de ser concebido y ya sufre en el vientre de la madre…-la anciana mujer lloraba la suerte de su hija y su nieto aun no nacido-_

_Abuela, estarán bien?- la inocencia y temor en la mirada del pequeño ojos azules, rompieron el corazón de la anciana, que lloraba amargamente-_

_Porque…?-fue la pregunta que hizo…_

_Mese pasaron y la joven madre se había recuperado, pero como si el destino se hubiera ensañado con esa familia, la abuela del pequeño enfermo…el nacimiento del pequeño miembro de la familia, trajo alegría a la familia…pero otra vez aquel despreciado mes llegó…diciembre y su frio tiempo…_

_La abuela, murió al inicio del mes…el niño lloro por l perdida de su amada abuela. Regresaba junto a su madre, cuando vio a su abuelo sentado bajo el frondoso árbol del jardín…corrió hacía él, lo abrazo y sintió como el hombre lo hacía, pero lo que sintió fue…una despedida, su abuelo se despedida?...pero, por qué?...sin saber por qué, lloro todo lo que pudo en los brazos de su abuelo…_

_Al día siguiente, su abuelo había muerto…si, el brazado del día de ayer fue una despedida…una senda de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro…_

_El mes apenas y estaba a la mitad y ya eran dos muertes de sus seres queridos…pero Thanatos y el destino sin duda se había ensañado con él…porque casi al final del mes su madre murió…_

_Ahora estaban solos en el mundo…su familia se había ido…_

El relato del caballero de sagitario, termino y varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro, l igual que de su compañero de capricornio…

Por eso…odio este mes…-fue lo último que dijo- este mes me robo todo lo que tenia…me quito a mi familia, a mi hermano…a mi amigo, a mi nueva familia, y al padre que…tuve…-lloro amargamente-diciembre solo es perdida para mi…-susurro

…

Mi madre y abuelos murieron en un mes igual a este…- Aioria lloraba, al igual que un grupo de caballeros que se encontraban junto a él- ahora entiendo porque…siempre se ponía así…por qué no me lo dijo?- Aioria pregunto a los demás- porque tuvo que sufrir solo…-

Tal vez no quiso que sufrieras…-Alde miro a su amigo, el león-

…iré con él…me necesita…-Aioria se levanto rápidamente para correr rumbo a sagitario-

Vamos…debemos estar con el arquero…-todos los caballeros se pusieron en marcha a sagitario-

_Diciembre solo es perdida para mí…-_ la voz de Aioros de sagitario se escucho a través de un pequeño celular, que estaba en la mesa de centro de la sala-

* * *

Pero…porque, nunca nos lo dijiste…-Shura, se limpio el rostro y miro a su amigo-

Nunca me ha gustado verlos sufrir…-expreso con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas-

Hermano!- la voz de Aioria, hizo girar a ambos caballeros- por qué?...

Shura…- miro al caballero de capricornio-…porque no quería que sufrieras…-contesto volteando la mirada-

Pero…tu, hermano…- Aioria, corrió a abrasarlo- discúlpame…debí ser más insistente…-susurro abrazándolo más fuerte-

No fue tu culpa…el destino se ensaño con nosotros…-le contesto-…y…

Aioros!- un coro de voces se escucho al momento del ingreso de todos los demás caballeros dorados, patriarca y Kanon. Por un momento Aioros, vio a los pequeños que vio crecer…-

Estamos contigo…, no debes estar así…-Mu se acerco y abrazo al arquero-

Eres nuestro hermano…-Shaka se unió al abrazo-

Somos familia!- Milo y Camus dijeron a coro

Siempre estaremos juntos…para todo-Alde se unió al abrazo

Mi niño…- Shion abrazo al caballero de sagitario-

Amigos y familia!- DM, Afro y Shura, miraron a la bolita formada, para luego unírsele-

Tal vez no seamos la mejor familia…pero somos una unida…-Kanon y Docko se unieron al abrazo grupal…

Tal vez diciembre no sea solo dolor y sufrimiento…-pensó el ahora, centro del abrazo, Aioros…

* * *

**N/A: espero les guste este finc…gracias por leer…**


End file.
